14th Gundam Fight
by PsychoticAnimeFreak
Summary: The next tournament is about to start. Domon has retired and Allenby is gone. Two new fighters are needed at the tournament starts in only 6 months. I suck at summaries -_-' Read on if you dare. Plz R
1. Warrior's End and a New Beginning

Chapter 1: Warrior's End and a New Beginning  
Disclaimer: I don't own the show nor do I wish to.   
  
Author's Note: I didn't want to get caught up in the hate or like Allenby war due to the fact I'm neutral on her character. I wouldn't mind if she's killed by mobs who hate her or if she's praised by her worshippers, so this is why it begins like it does. Don't kill me.  
"We gather here today in recognition of one of the fallen many. Allenby Beardsly was one of many fighters, standing strong for her.."  
  
Domon Kasshu sighed, hearing the words of the preacher as he stood by the black casket for which held his former friend inside. The Swedish flag appropriately covered the casket for the ceremony, along with flowers and a picture of her. The picture was her after a fight, standing on the shoulder of Noble Gundam, waving and winking. Ironically, this had been the first picture Domon had seen of her. Now it would be the last.  
  
He felt Rain intertwine her fingers with his as the preacher continued. He sighed slightly. He was relieved a little when Rain leaned her head on his shoulder. He turned his head slightly in affection. He knew she was not only comforting him this way but he was there for her.  
  
Though Allenby and Rain had a rivalry for Domon's heart at one point, Rain still attended the girl's funeral. After his victory over the Devil Gundam and winning the tournament, Domon and Rain remained a couple, thought the champion remained friends with the Swedish fighter.   
  
Allenby had decided to remain Neo Sweden's fighter and Domon announced his retirement from the ring. He helped her train though he never showed any attraction to her other than friendship. She eventually admitted to her feelings for him.  
  
Domon hadn't been too terribly shocked and explained to her he didn't feel the same and his heart was with Rain. She accepted this and they still remained friends.   
  
A few months later, she began to date a man from the Shaolin Temple, introduced to her by Sai Sici. They secretly dated for the next two years. That's when she started getting the headaches.  
  
She didn't tell anyone at first but then slowly, her boyfriend Zhi, the Rain before Domon, due to the fact the woman was a doctor. Rain eventually told Domon. Though her friends worried, Allenby continued work until she collapsed. She'd been sitting on the end of Noble Gundam's cockpit, taking a break from her and Domon's work. She began to complain about her head hurting and passed out, slipping of the gundam. Domon managed to catch her.  
  
They took the woman to a hospital where it was reported she had severe cerebral damage due to her time in the berserker system. She had only four months left.   
  
During her last few months, she was permitted to leave the hospital during the day under the close supervision of Rain. She spent her time fighting and enjoying simple things. Two weeks before her initial death, her health had been failing and was stuck in the hospital.  
  
Three days before she died, she gave Rain a full apology for ever wanting Domon. Though Rain never approved of the fighter, she accepted Allenby's apology and left quietly.   
  
Her death had been a painless one, passing away while she dreamt. Rain had delievered the news to Domon and he reported it to the other members of the shuffle alliance. Though Sai Sici, Zhi learned of his girlfriend's death. Domon could see him in the front row.  
  
Zhi was eighteen and a good fighter with a burning spirit. He wore a long braid, stopping just above his knees with long shaggy bangs he parted in half. He also left to strands of hair in front of his ears like Sai Sici did, just not as thick. He wore a black, Chinese suit and a 'Good Luck' charm around his neck. He held a white rose in his hand for which he intended to place on Allenby's casket at the end of the service.   
  
In the crowd, Domon spotted Argo with Natasha next to him. He wore a simple black suit and Natasha wore a black business suit with a long skirt. Domon thought she looked odd without her prized whip.  
  
Chibodee sat with Shirley next to him. The other girls sat behind him but Shirley had been the one he was most attracted to. He dressed much like Argo, only his tie was red as apposed to the black worn by the larger man. Shirley wore a simple black dress and a dazzling pearl necklace Chibodee bought for her. The other girls wore outfits similar without the pearls.  
  
Sai Sici had grown up much over the past three and a half years. His cheekbones had hired a little and jaw squared a little. He was more focused and taller. His hair was the same but that was to be expected. He wasn't much for change. The boy actually decided to continue fighting for the coming up tournament that would start in six months.  
  
George arrived too. He was currently in an affair with Princess Maria Louise. Even though it was to be kept secret, everyone of course knew about it. He wore an outfit similar to his daily attire only black instead of white. The princess sat beside him in a dazzling black dress. Domon smirked a little as he saw the princess slide her hand over his and George cover hers with his far hand.  
  
Due to his retirement and Allenby's death, Neo Japan and Neo Sweden currently had no representative. With six months left, it seemed doubtful either country would find a suitable fighter.   
  
"Thus ends the ceremony. May you rest in peace, Allenby Beardsly. God be with you." The preacher finalized, stepping away from the casket.  
  
It had been an outdoor ceremony and her casket hovered above her grave. Mutters were heard as people stood and began to leave the funeral. Domon and Rain stood for a few moments, Domon's arm around her and Rain leaning against him. They silently watched Zhi placed the rose on Allenby's casket. Domon looked at Rain and she nodded. He then departed from her and walked up behind the Chinese man.  
  
"Hey." Domon said.  
  
After a heavy breath, Zhi said, "Hey Domon."  
  
"You gonna be alright?" he questioned.  
  
There was a moment hesitation. Finally Zhi spoke, turning his head so instead of looking at the back of his head, Domon saw his side profile.  
  
"I miss her." He began. "She helped me grow as a warrior. Now I must honor her. I will honor her with my fists."  
  
Domon blinked in confusion.   
  
"I sent in my letter today. I've decided to become Neo Sweden's replacement fighter." He turned so Domon could make out all his features.  
  
The experienced fighter gasped a little but closed his mouth fast, returning serious again and nodded.  
  
"I understand. If there's anything I can-"  
  
"No, that won't be necessary." Zhi interrupted.   
  
Domon nodded again.  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
Domon stood, looking up at God Gundam, reflecting on his days as a warrior. Gundams definitely weren't meant for storage and signs of this could be seen in the rust stains. He held out his right palm and his crest glowed for a moment before disappearing. The King of Hearts was alone.  
  
He touched the leg of the gundam admiringly. He missed the fight, the thrill, the danger. It was apart of him. As Master Asia had said, a true martial artist can only express hi feelings through his fists. Those days were behind Domon now.  
  
"Still no fighter?"   
  
Domon turned to see Chibodee.  
  
"And I was hoping to defeat you this next tournament!" he winked. He then turned serious for a moment and spoke, "Why did you give up anyway Domon?"  
  
Domon dropped his head for a moment. He raised his head slightly, looking off to the side.  
  
"I have nothing left to fight for." He began. "I've already defeated the Devil Gundam twice. I saved my father and found Kyoji. Everything I did, I did for Master, Kyoji, and for my family. It's settled now. I have nothing left to fight for." He then smirked a little. "And I'll have a family of my own soon."  
  
Chibodee smirk smiled and nodded. After a moment of silence he said, "Do you think Neo-Japan will get a new gundam fighter in time?"  
  
"I don't know." Domon admitted.  
  
"You don't even have anyone in mind?" Chibodee asked, a little surprised.  
  
"I was considering offer Zhi the chance." Domon winced a little. "But its more noble of him to stand in Allenby's place."  
  
Chibodee nodded again. "If yah think of anyone I'd like to try the new kid out."   
  
Domon smirked again. "You know I will."  
  
Chibodee then left with wave and a smile. Domon lowered his head and turned, looking back up at his old gundam.  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
Chibodee and Shirley walked through the market, shopping for food for that evening. The American fighter couldn't get his mind off of Neo-Japan and the search for Domon's replacement. He knew Domon well enough that I a new fighter weren't found, he'd participate again dreadfully.   
  
He pretended to be inspecting the fruit at a cart as Shirley picked up some bread. He just stood there blankly, holding the fruit in his right hand.   
  
"Hey! What are you doing?" the vender asked.  
  
Chibodee raised his head and blinked confused. He then looked down at the orange in his hand. It was mostly crushed, liquid pouring through his fingers. He blinked again in surprise.  
  
Oops he thought to himself.  
  
He laughed at himself and said, "My bad! I'll just dispose of this!"  
  
Chibodee laughed with one hand behind his head, looking pretty cheesy. He then turned and threw the orange into the trash and began to walk away.  
  
"Hold up!" the vender cried and grabbed Chibodee by the collar.  
  
He held up his hands trying to look innocent, "Dude, look! I didn't mean to!"  
  
The vender looked like a fifteen year old girl, probably working at the cart to help her family. A large man joined the two, the girl keeping a firm grip on Chibodee.   
  
Chibodee felt like melting into an insufficient mass and withering away. The man was tall, well over six feet. Not only was he tall but he was heavy. Even though he was a large man, Chibodee noted his large muscles. This man could easily be larger than Argo, a difficult task. His hair was slicked back and he had a large nose. He put his hand on the girl's shoulder. Her shoulder was lost due to the size of him.  
  
The man wore simple brown pants and a black, sleeveless shirt. He cocked and eyebrow at Chibodee then looked at the girl.  
  
She wore green, loose cargo pants and a white tank top with a short blue jean jacket. Her hair was choppy at chin length, jet black. She had three orange streaks on the left side like a tiger. She looked like she was about to eat him too.  
  
"Kamimiya, what's the matter?" the large man asked.  
  
"He damage our produce without paying for it!" She told him, her eyes still sharp as daggers.  
  
"Look, it was and acci-"  
  
"Did you tell him to pay?" he asked.  
  
"Yes an-"  
  
"Did you give him a chance?" he asked, giving her a stern look.  
  
The girl's grip on Chibodee loosened and her eyes softened. She looked to the side to the man, though she didn't look at him directly.  
  
"No father." She said before letting Chibodee go.  
  
The confused man stumbled back a bit and looked at the father and daughter. After the two looked at him for a moment the girl spoke.  
  
"The money?!" she snapped.  
  
"Oh, sorry! Heh, heh! Lost my head." He pulled out his wallet and put down the sufficient amount of money on the cart.  
  
Kamimiya took the money sternly and put it in the box for money. She began to walk away but saw the look on her father's face and turned back around.   
  
"Thank you for coming to the Sato Produce Cart. We hoped you enjoy our service." She said through clenched teeth.  
  
"Uh.. No prob!" Chibodee laughed before walking away.  
  
Shirley walked over and wrapped her arm around his and kissed him on the cheek before saying. "What was that all about?"  
  
"I really wish I knew." Chibodee admitted.  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
Zhi sighed as he stepped outside of the Swedish Embassy in Neo Hong Kong. HE was officially a citizen and his gundam was in construction. Due to the number of teams working on it, His gundam would be ready in four months. He'd have two months to train in the suit before the tournament began. In the mean time, he'd train with Sai Sici and the other members of the Shuffle Alliance, if they could be contacted.   
  
He wore a blue shirt, near identical to Sai Sici's, only it was a little longer. He wore black gee pants and bandages on his hand and over his knuckles for fighting. He wore similar bandages on his feet. Other than that, he was a barefoot fighter.   
  
He stood at the top of the stairs of the Embassy, looking up at the sky. Every once-in-a-while, colonies could be mad out among the stars but tonight he could see none.   
  
He sighed and continued walking down the stairs. It had been two weeks since Allenby's funeral. He knew Domon and Rain had remained in Neo Hong Kong after the tournament. They never adopted the children they used to live with but practically raised them. They were now ten and eleven.   
  
Chibodee Crocket and Shirley were in Neo Hong Kong for the next five months. Chibodee had decided to stay until Domon either chose to fight again or a new fighter would appear for Neo Japan. The other girls had stayed with Chibodee and Shirley for a week before returned to Neo America to prep Maxter Gundam.   
  
Sai Sici managed to revive the Shaolin Temple and one location, the prime location, was in Neo Hong Kong where Zhi had met him. Sai Sici lived there now.   
  
George had gone back to France with Princess Maria Louise. He would spend his time training and going over strategies for the coming up tournament.   
  
Argo had spent the last year, getting reacquainted with his former crew but returned to Neo-Russia with Natasha. She had come close to loosing her job when she freed Argo, but due to the magnificent job he did on the Devil Gundam, they let her stay on as his partner, Argo a free citizen.   
  
Zhi, however, was alone. He's fight alone and he'd win alone. He continued walking down the steps, a warrior.   
  
Formerly, Zhi had been a kind man, joking and playing around. The loss of Allenby hardened his heart. He'd return to himself in time but for now, he was cold and direct.  
  
He stopped again at the bottom step and looked up at the sky again. He could see the full moon through the tree branches. He sighed. Then Zhi spoke in a whisper to no one in particular.  
  
"Gundam fight all set... ready... go." 


	2. Champion's Pupil and a New Acquiantance

Chapter 2: Champion's Pupil and A New Acquaintance   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the show. If I did a floating banana would be in each episode. Dude... that'd be kinda cool. Well, I don't own the show, like I said above. Okie! Read on if you dare!  
  
Kamimiya groaned as she sat behind the food cart she and her father owned. They'd had owned a restaurant before but When Kamimiya's mother died, Jiro, her father, sold the restaurant to help raise her. When she was ten he bought the cart and she began to help him aside from her studies.   
  
Now, at night time, local teachers tutored her for free, knowing it was difficult to pay them and her thirst for knowledge. Though she was young, fifteen years, she was soon to graduate from her senior year in high school. She figured after that, she could go to a local community college of sorts to get her degree. In what she was unsure.   
  
She felt like shit. Kami, what everyone referred to her by, discovered the man she'd nearly killed the day before was Chibodee Crocket, Neo America's fighter. If she'd picked a fight with him, she'd take a trip the hospital most likely.  
  
When she had been little, he father taught her basic martial arts after her mother's death. They'd live on the streets and who knew what could happen to her. Jiro decided to teach her how to defend herself.   
  
She wasn't sure if she was more ashamed of her anger, or the fact it was now directed at Chibodee. He'd done nothing wrong but she knew if she met him again, she'd probably try to kill him. The stupid thing is it was over an orange.  
  
Kami watched the crowds and the sun setting over the mountains. He father was humming happily as he put a wad of money in the cashier's box. She sighed.  
  
"Hey dad, I think I'll leave a little early today." She told him.  
  
He smiled. "Ok, I'll close up on my own tonight. You've been working hard lately."  
  
Kami smiled and got up and left, swinging her badly beaten tank back pack over her shoulder. Inside, she kept sketchbooks, pencils, notebooks and novels for the slow part of the day. She wasn't any good at drawing put used the sketchbook for personal notes on people and as a sort of diary. She also did private studies in the book.   
  
Her notebook was to write down sales and change. The novels were just incase there was nothing better to do than sink into a good book.  
  
She walked down the streets of the market and bumped into a man wearing a blue training shirt with bandages on his hands. She figured he was a member of the local Shaolin Temple.  
  
"Sorry." She muttered before continue walking.  
  
He nodded to her, noting it was alright as she walked left him. She then turned a corner, leading into an alley she's walked through daily leading to her home.  
  
"Hey babe." She heard a voice say behind her.   
  
She stopped and listened; a few steps were taking before he followers stopped. From the amount of steps taken, she knew there were three of them. She heard two clicks, meaning the leader and a man next to him had knives. The one behind her to the right didn't have a knife, but the jingling sound meant chains. Here we go.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Zhi watched the girl who'd bumped into him after she apologized. He was about to have turned away to continue his shopping when he watch three men follow her, on with chains.   
  
He walked over to a nearby bread counter and set down two bags he'd been carrying.  
  
"Will you watch these for me?" he asked.  
  
The woman nodded and Zhi made his way to the alley. The girl had turned to face them when he walked up, watching around the corner. She slid off her hideous back pack and tossed it aside and scanned each of the men over.   
  
Zhi made no note of their appearance, knowing they'd be bruised in a few moments if they dared try to touch her. Zhi would make sure of that. She glanced over and caught sight of him, recognizing him from their brief meeting in the crowds. The leader glanced over his shoulder to see what the girl was looking at. That's when she acted.  
  
She grabbed his hand with the knife at the wrist at the base of the hand. She chopped the artery with her free hand by the nerve as she tweaked the wrist back, freeing the knife. She snatched it and closed it before putting it into her back pocket.   
  
The man from the right came at her. She ducked under the leaders right armpit, the same arm she still held and twisted his arm behind his back and used him as a shield. The chain man whipped his friend instead of the girl.   
  
While the girl used the center man as a shield and fended off the new attacker, Zhi watched the third man run up behind her to stab her. He ran up and kicked the knife out of the man's hand and stood ready. The girl looked over at him.  
  
"Thanks." She smirked before returning to her own fight.  
  
She spunk out the man who she had locked and brook his arm with and arm-bar and kicked the back of his head, knocking him out. Now she had chains to deal with.  
  
Zhi watched her with amazement and didn't notice the armed man come at him until the last second. He kicked the man in the stomach than under the arm, sending the knick flying. He caught it and clenched the blade in his teeth.  
  
The man then charged him at the stomach. Zhi touched his shoulders to slow him down before side stepping and putting him in a guillotine lock. He pulled up, chocking the man temporarily and chopped the top of his neck, knocking him out and dropped the limp man. He watched the girl finish her fight by high, roundhouse kicking the side of her opponent's head, dropping him unconscious.   
  
She then turned to him and smirked.  
  
"Hey thanks. I would've been dead if it weren't for you."   
  
"Your welcome." He nodded to her.   
  
"I'm Kami." She said, holding out her hand, serious yet playful.  
  
"Zhi." He shook her hand.  
  
She froze. The newspaper headlines read that a fighter for Neo-Sweden had been chosen from the Shaolin Temple.  
  
"The gundam fighter?" she managed to say.  
  
He nodded.  
  
"That's two gundam fighters in two days. Guess I'm lucky." She smiled, letting his hand go.  
  
"Two?" he asked confused as he watched her pick up her back pack.  
  
"Yeah. Yesterday I came close to trying to kill Chibodee Crocket." She explained, sliding the bag onto her back.  
  
"What happened?" Zhi asked.  
  
"I kinda flipped out because he crushed an orange by accident and didn't pay for it." She admitted, turning a little read in embarrassment.   
  
"Yeah, Chibodee is kinda spacey." Zhi commented.  
  
"You've met him already?" Kami asked.  
  
"He was a friend of my friend Domon." He explained.  
  
"Domon Kasshu?!" Kami nearly squealed. "The undefeated Domon?!"  
  
Zhi laughed a little at her amazement. "That'd be him I met him through my girlfriend."  
  
"You're girlfriend knew him?"  
  
"You've probably heard of her too." Zhi sighed a little. "Allenby Beardsly."  
  
It clicked in Kami's head suddenly.  
  
So that's why he's fighting for Neo Sweden, she thought. That makes sense...  
  
"I'm sorry." Kami bowed her head.  
  
"No one saw it coming. But now that kind of technology used on her will be banded." Zhi shrugged.   
  
Kami nodded.  
  
"Well, thanks again for the help. Guess I'll be routing for you in the tournament." Kami smirked.  
  
Zhi smirked a little and nodded before the two departed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Zhi entered the temple. The two monks who'd stood beside Sai Sici through his days watched him as he passed them by. They said nothing, for they new nothing at the moment. If they hadn't been trained in ways of solitary and understanding, they would've questioned location and behavior. Instead, they would result to observation.   
  
The man walked into the inner courtyard. He passed by other members of the temple, who were hard at work training. They paid no mind to him as he walked by. All except for Sai Sici.   
  
"Hey bro." The boy nodded to him.  
  
Zhi returned a nod and continued walking. Sai Sici smirked before going back to his training.   
  
He began to walk up a set of stairs that ended at a door. Behind the door was the dining hall and to the right was the kitchen. Zhi went into the kitchen.  
  
On Tat was the chef for the day, working hard to prepare the night's meal. Zhi walked in and bowed his head in respect. On Tat did the same.  
  
"I brought the produce." Zhi told him, setting down the back. "Along with some breads and rice."  
  
"Thank you." On Tat bowed his head again. "I was running short on food."  
  
Zhi nodded and began to leave.  
  
"Are you alright?" the older man asked.  
  
Zhi quarter turned, and moved his head to the side so On Tat saw his side profile. Zhi looked at the man from the corner of his eye.  
  
On Tat was a medium sized man, around five feet tall, eight inches. He was a little over weight, but he was a skilled fighter. He wore a long white, sleeveless robe with a green band around his waist. He also wore a brown shawl. He had two red dots on his forehead, over the start of each eyebrow. Zhi one dot like Sai Sici had. On Tat also wore long brown gauntlets like Sai Sici wore.   
  
"Why do you ask?" Zhi asked, a bit quietly and neutral.  
  
"You've been acting strange ever since the incident." On Tat remarked, replacing 'death' with 'incident' to soften the bird for Zhi. "Not that I blame you." He added.  
  
"I won't be acting as strange." Zhi told him. "I'm still a martial artist and therefore I must continue through my grief."  
  
Zhi then exited before he could be further questioned. He was aware Sai Sici's former guardians were still watching him. Usually, after running and errand, Zhi would retire to his room where he'd meditate or shed silence tears. It was not like a martial artist to wail out loud so he'd sit in silence as the tears followed from his eyes. He refused to give in to the pain.  
  
Instead of continuing in these nightly procedures, Zhi instead walked into the courtyard and over to Sai Sici.  
  
"Ready?" he asked, standing behind the boy.  
  
Sai Sici turned around in a neutral stance, still holding his staff. He beamed.   
  
"You ready to train again?" Sai Sici asked in almost shear disbelief, grinning like a maniac. Zhi smirked and nodded. "Alright bro."  
  
Sai Sici slid his left leg back, right in front bent , staff ready. Zhi smirked and slid his right left back into a fighting stance.  
  
"Ready?" Zhi smirked.  
  
Sai Sici chuckled a little before saying, "Go."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The sun rose over the Shaolin Temple. Zhi stood there, looking at the sky. Sai Sici had left hours before. The younger boy had beaten him three out of five times. Due to lack of training and experience, Zhi had lost. He won the first and second round, giving it his all. Sai Sici had thought they were playing around but got serious in the last three matches. Zhi felt like and idiot. He spent the rest of the night training.  
  
He wiped his face on a towel to rid of the sweat before heading to the entrance of the temple. He decided to go visit Domon for a few pointers on his technique.   
  
Zhi descended the stairs to the gate at the front of the temple. He opened, closed and locked the gate behind him. He turned the corner to see a familiar face standing there, though he could place it quite yet.  
  
"So I was right in assuming you were a member of the Shaolin Temple." The girl commented.  
  
This was the girl from yesterday. What was her name again? Oh yeah. Kami. She shrugged her shoulders a little.  
  
"I pass this way to go to tutoring. It on the other side of town." She explained.  
  
"Oh." Was all Zhi said. He hadn't expected to see the girl again.   
  
She'd come a long way from her home in the north market, but she had a ways to go to get to the other side of town. Passing by the temple was the fastest route. He also noted the hideous bag she carried with her.   
  
"You ok?" she asked, looking at him more closely.  
  
He had been to busy observing details of the city lay out and her location to realize he was still standing there, right in her way.  
  
"Oh, sorry." He bowed his head.  
  
"Don't worry about. Maybe I'll see yah around." She smirked before walking past him.  
  
He began to walk away when she turned and called to him. "Hey! If you see you're friend Chibodee, tell him I'm sorry!"  
  
Zhi turned a little and nodded with a smile, catching onto the humor. She then waved before continue on her walk to her tutoring classes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rain and Domon owned the hanger where God Gundam was kept. Upstairs, connecting to the top catwalk balcony, to the left was an extension apart they'd build and lived in.   
  
As you entered the apartment, there was a rather larger sitting area complete with two couches and a large chair with a TV against the right wall. To the left was an arched doorway, leading into the kitchen. On the other side was a small dining area.   
  
In the main sitting room, there were doors on either side of the TV. Each led into bedrooms and a bathroom was joined between them. At the very end of the apartment was a glass sliding door leading to a balcony.  
  
Back in the hanger, there were doors on either wall as you entered. Through the left door was a training area set up with holographical simulators.  
  
Through the right door was the battle plan area which lead to a meeting room. Here, the tournament could be monitored and strategies could be discussed.   
  
Domon built this place originally because he had planned on fighting in the 14th Gundam Fight. About three months of training, he realized how foolish it was too fight again so he turning in his resignation.   
  
Rain opened the door to the apartment at nine thirty after hearing knocking. She was surprised to see Zhi in the doorway.  
  
"Good morning Miss Mikamaru." He bowed his head. "Is Domon here?"  
  
Rain nodded and stepped aside for Zhi to enter. Rain closed the door and knocked on the bedroom door closest to the entrance.  
  
"Domon." She called. "Zhi is here."  
  
A few crashes and bangs were heard as Domon awoke. After a few moments, Domon stumbled out.   
  
His hair was a mess and was mostly dressed with the exception of his shoes, cape and coat. He tied on his head band as he walked out.  
  
"Hey Zhi. What brings you here?" The champion asked, taking his coat off the couch.  
  
"I've come to see if you'll help me train." He explained as Domon slid his arms through the sleeves and buttoned up his coat.  
  
"Why do you need my help?" Domon asked when finished. "Shaolin training is difficult and strict enough. I doubt I'd be of any service."  
  
Zhi winced.  
  
"As strict as our training is, I practiced with Sai Sici last night. At my best he still beat me." He explained and Domon nodded.  
  
"Come out back with me. After a few spars I'll see what I can do to help." Domon agreed.  
  
Zhi bowed his head in a thank you.   
  
"But before we go," Domon began. "We should get some food."  
  
The Shaolin Warrior nodded with a smirk.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chibodee whistled to himself as he walked up to Domon's hanger. He was still a little shaken from the encounter in the market place, but other than that he was ready to fight.   
  
He hoped to catch Domon to practice fighting with. It would be great training for the tournament. He was about to enter the hanger when he heard some yelling. It seemed to be coming from around back.  
  
Out of curiosity, Chibodee walked around the hanger to the back. Out back was a small courtyard for outdoor training with and ocean view. A few docks were below with ships and boat people called home.   
  
He caught Domon and Zhi in the middle of a fight. Domon obviously had the upper hand, Zhi seeming like he was desperate to win but half not caring about focus or technique.  
  
"Come on Zhi!" Domon called to the youth. "Focus. Reach within you and fight with your whole spirit!"  
  
Chibodee smirked, recognizing the familiar lecture Schwarz gave to Domon years before. Of course since then, Domon has discovered the true heart to battle with and therefore he would now teach Zhi.  
  
Zhi spun to face Domon, who was standing one footed on the railing of the balcony. The boy clenched his teeth, eyes in a some sort of rage and leapt up towards Domon.  
  
The man made and irritated face and leapt up, performing a flip over the youth and kicked him in the side.   
  
Zhi's body hit the wall and flopped down like a rag doll as he landed on his stomach. Domon landed in the center of the courtyard.  
  
"In order to become a great fighter, you must learn to fight purely." Domon explained. "Rid of your distractions and questions running through your mind."  
  
Zhi pushed himself up to his knees and nodded before standing and bowing to Domon. Domon returned the gesture.  
  
Chibodee applauded, allowing his presence to be known. Domon looked over and smiled and smirk drew itself on Zhi face.  
  
"Not bad kid. Keep training with Domon and you just maybe the next champion." Chibodee winked.  
  
"In time." Domon glanced over at his pupil.  
  
Zhi gave Domon a smirk smile in a thanks. Chibodee laughed, interrupting the master-pupil moment.  
  
"I came by to see if yah wouldn't mind sparing with me Domon but it looks like you got your work cut out for yah!" he smirked. "Of course I could always go back down to the market and pick a fight with that vender girl who tried to kill me!"  
  
"Vender girl?" Domon asked confused as Zhi fought off his laughter.  
  
"I didn't tell you about that?" Chibodee laughed. "I was in the market and this girl almost killed me over and orange. Her temper was almost as bad as yours when it came to Kyoji!"  
  
"Yeah." Zhi added before turning to Chibodee. "But you won't be able to find Kami today. She's in tutoring. Besides, she says she's sorry."  
  
Now Chibodee was the confused on. Domon could piece together both knew the girl or at least had met her. However, Chibodee was baffled that Zhi had come into contact with the girl.  
  
"How did you meet her?" Chibodee asked in confusion.  
  
"Actually its and interesting story..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
OK! That's the end of chapter 2! Hope yah liked it. Next chapter will be out soon! Hopefully... man I hope my bro is as glued to FFX as I think he is 'cause the second he gets sick of that he'll be in here taking over the comp! NOOOOOOOOOO! Oh well. I should lay off the Pepsi for a while... Well, pleas R&R! Thank You! 


End file.
